Life of a married couple
by LainellaFay
Summary: Niou and Marui bicker like a married couple. So it seems.


**Disclaimer: I do not own PoT!**

Hey ya~ So...my first try at some HaruMaru. (Well, implied anyways.)

I actually didn't plan on writing this but...HaruMaru's too tempting! Can't resist! (Hold on. Fangirling.)

Okay. I'm done. So...let's stop the chit chat and get on with the story? xD

* * *

**Life of a married couple**

Marui was busy tying his shoelaces in the club room when he heard an oh-so-familiar voice.

"Bunta~!"

"What?" He replied in annoyance.

The owner of the voice strolled up to him, hands shoved in his pockets.

"Tsk tsk. PMSing much?"

Marui groaned. "What the hell. I'm not a damn girl. I do NOT PMS!"

Niou placed his palm on the red head's head, ruffling his hair. He leaned downwards so that his mouth was beside Marui's ear.

He grinned his signature grin before saying, "You're not just a girl Bunta. You're a fat one as well." Niou quickly withdrew his head and took a few steps away from the red head. He knew that Marui was going to explode soon and stepped back to prevent any injuries.

True enough, Marui was turning red in anger, fists tightly clenched around his shoelaces. Wow, he even seemed like he was going to rip his shoelaces off his shoes. Niou stood there grinning, enjoying the show.

"HARU!" Marui bellowed, jumping up from the bench. Unfortunately for him, as his shoelaces were still untied, he accidentally tripped over them when he jumped up and fell flat onto his face.

"HAHAHAHA!" Niou burst into laughter, clutching his stomach. He laughed even harder when he saw Marui glaring at him from the floor. Niou was laughing so hard that he was hitting his fist against the lockers repeatedly.

Marui continued to glare at him. His glares normally never work on the trickster, and glaring while sprawled out on the floor simply made things worse. He huffed and blew his bangs out of his face.

The door slammed open, revealing their ever so stern vice-captain, Sanada.

"What are you two doing?!" Sanada barked. "Marui get off the floor! Niou stop laughing! Get to practice NOW! 100 laps for both of you!"

Marui rolled his eyes and scrambled off the floor. It wasn't as if he wanted to be on the floor.

"Stupid Haru." He muttered as he walked past Sanada.

Unfortunately, due to Niou's keen hearing, he heard his mutter and placed one hand over his chest, feigning hurt.

"Aw Bunta. I'm hurt. How am I stupid?"

"You're stupid because you're stupid. Duh."

"Pft."

"..."

"That was really lame Bunta."

"..." Marui kicked a stone that was in his way, grumbling.

Sanada watched the two's conversation and shook in anger. "TARUNDORU! DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO GO TO PRACTICE NOW? WHAT ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE?"

"Yeah yeah, calm down Sanada. You'll get wrinkles very soon you know." Niou smirked as he walked past the fuming vice-captain.

"NIOU 200 laps!"

"Puri."

Niou quickly went to join Marui who was running his allocated laps. He caught up with the red head pretty quickly and jogged alongside him, matching Marui's pace.

"Go away."

"No."

"Go away."

"No way~"

Marui narrowed his eyes and shot a glare at the silver head, who had his signature grin on and was staring at the red head in amusement.

Eager to get away from the trickster, Marui increased his speed, and let out a brief smile, thinking that he had left the silver head behind in his dust. However, his smile fell immediately when he noticed that the trickster had not only not been left behind in Marui's dust, but was running in front of him, running backwards in fact, and was STILL giving Marui his signature grin.

"Oi oi. So mean Bunta, trying to run away from me." Niou smirked.

Marui groaned, hanging his head down in defeat. He could never outrun the silver head, never. Not only was his stamina weaker, he was also greatly lacking in speed.

"Why…do you…KEEP annoying ME?!" Marui panted.

Niou was still running backwards and tilted his head, considering the red head's question.

"Because you have the best reactions Fatty."

"I AM NOT FAT!"

Niou formed mini guns with both hands and pointed them at Marui, who was seething in anger. "See? That's what I mean."

If Marui wasn't too busy running, and wasn't too tired, he would have tried, emphasize on tried, to punch the silver head right in the face. Even if he wasn't running, he wouldn't have been able to land a punch on Niou anyways. That was spoken from experience. After 3 years together, Marui was still unable to give the trickster a well-deserved punch for annoying him.

The duo continued bickering the whole time while they were running their laps, with Niou always in the lead. (How he managed to do that while running backwards, and not bang into other people or objects, no one knows.)

Yukimura watched the two with a smile on his face. _'Ah, team bonding. How marvellous!'_

Sanada, who was standing beside the captain, watched the two with a growl. He had ordered them to run laps as they were arguing – and for not practicing – and he certainly did not find the two bickering WHILE running amusing, unlike his captain.

Sanada opened his mouth to yell his favourite phrase when Yanagi approached the vice-captain and the captain.

"Genichirou. I suggest that you don't bother. You'll only be wasting your breath." The data master told the stoic vice-captain.

Sanada gave a huff and closed his mouth. He would overlook it just this once then. Just this once.

"Um, Yukimura?" Jackal, who had walked over with the gentleman, Yagyuu, asked. "We were meant to play doubles but our partners are currently-" He glanced at the duo running around the field at the corner of his eye, "-busy…"

"Just play singles then!" Sanada snapped, not even allowing Yukimura to answer the question that was directed to him.

"Now now Sanada. Don't snap at them." Yukimura softly said, placing a hand on the vice-captain's shoulder.

Jackal was visibly frightened by Sanada's tone and was standing there in shock. (Isn't he used to it already?) Yagyuu, being the gentleman, had no reaction. (Even if he did, no one noticed.)

"Jackal, Yagyuu." Yukimura turned to look at the two. "Let's just wait for them shall we? They should be done soon."

Therefore, the 5 of them stood at the sidelines and continued to watch Niou and Marui as they sped round the field, arguing and arguing.

"Buchou~!"

They diverted their gaze away from the troublemaking duo and onto their second year ace, who was running up to them at the speed of light. Kirihara skidded to a stop right in front of Yukimura.

"Guess what I found in Marui-senpai's locker?!" Kirihara had a wide grin on his face.

Sanada could feel his eyebrows twitching. First, it was Niou and Marui. Now Kirihara? What else could go wrong?

"Probability that it was cake is 97%."

Kirihara gave the data master a weird look. "No…."

Yanagi was baffled. His data had gone wrong?!

Kirihara grinned again, turning to look back at his captain. He whipped out something from behind his back and shoved it into Yukimura's face. Well, nearly. Yukimura used his awesome dodging skills to dodge the object in Kirihara's hands.

_Life of a married couple._

Jackal raised an eyebrow. Yukimura continued smiling, Sanada looked away, refusing to be a part of whatever that was about to happen. Yanagi was still baffled about his incorrect data. Yagyuu just pushed his glasses up with two fingers, uninterested.

In Kirihara's hands was a book. Not just any book. But a book with the title, _'Life of a married couple'_ written in big, bold letters.

What was such a book doing in Marui's locker? None of them knew. (A hint would probably be that it had something to do with our resident trickster.)

"Akaya, what's so fascinating about that?" Yukimura asked, as if such a book was meant to be a norm in Marui's locker.

"Well…I was reading it-"

"Wait, you read?" Niou interrupted. He had been running past them and overhead Kirihara saying the words, "I was reading."

Kirihara glared at his upperclassman, but Niou was already far away from him, and did not notice the second year's glare.

"As I was saying." Kirihara cleared his throat. "I was reading it and the book talks about this couple who were always arguing."

"Couples don't argue." Sanada frowned. (Why did he even think so? Must have something to do with his upbringing…)

"Actually, s-"

"Anyways!" Kirihara interrupted Yanagi, who was about to plunge into the fascinating world of explaining the different types of couples to their less-informed vice-captain.

"Yes?" Yukimura asked.

"You know how Marui-senpai and Niou-senpai are always arguing?" Kirihara's eyes were sparkling. "I was wondering if they are like the couple in this book."

"Bakaya. What are you saying?" Marui asked this time, as he was passing by. He had heard his own name, Niou's name, and the word 'couple' in the same sentence. He skidded to a stop and walked over to where the rest of the regulars were, Niou not far behind him.

"Niou-senpai and you bicker like a married couple."

Marui's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets and he also nearly choked on his piece of gum.

"WHAT?!" He croaked out, hitting his chest with his fist as he tried not to accidentally kill himself with his gum.

"Oh~?" Niou drawled. "Bunta, we're married so it seems."

"THE HECK NO!" Marui jumped up a few feet in the air. His gum that threatened to kill him was suddenly of no problem.

"WE!" Marui pointed at himself and Niou. "Are NOT MARRIED!"

"But…" Kirihara pouted, pointing at the book. "You two are exactly like how the couple are in this book…"

"No-"

"Aw come on Bunta. What's so bad about being married to me?"

"That's the problem! It's YOU!" Marui shivered, as he remembered the horrible tricks that Niou had played on him.

"I know you want me~" Niou slung an arm over Marui's shoulders, whispering into the red head's ear playfully.

The rest of the Rikkai regulars had expected an outburst from the red head. However, Marui's reaction was most unexpected. (Yanagi had another mental breakdown from incorrect data.)

Marui was silent and went completely red. His face was about the same colour as his hair.

"W-wha-what a-are y-yo-you ta-talking ab-about?" He stuttered.

Niou grinned, blowing into Marui's ear, causing him to jump in shock.

"Come on Bunta~" Niou smirked. "Let's go to somewhere where we can be alone~"

After saying that sentence, Niou immediately grabbed Marui by the wrist and dragged him off somewhere, disappearing within moments.

Wind blew past the courts as the other regulars stood still like statues in silence. They blinked a few times, staring at the direction where the two had disappeared off to.

"Team bonding! How nice!" Yukimura was the first to recover, happily clapping his hands together.

Jackal and Yagyuu sweatdropped. How on Earth did Yukimura think that THAT was a simple case of team bonding?

Well, let's just say that everyone on Rikkaidai are insane.

Whatever happened to Niou and Marui?

Hm…who knows?

* * *

**A/N: Feel free to review? :D Reviews are greatly appreciated. **


End file.
